


Native American Funeral Prayer

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: My Song Book [6]
Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Death - Poetry, Gen, Happy Hunting Grounds, Native Americans, Poetry, Poetry - Death, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 06:38:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9536285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Great Spirit, I come to you at the end of my life in hopes that you will consider that the good I did will outweigh the bad so that I will be worthy to live with you in the Happy Hunting Grounds on the distant shore.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sang at a Native American drum service during a funeral in "To Reflect the Sky."

NATIVE AMERICAN FUNERAL PRAYER

 

Great Spirit, calm the raging rivers,  
Launch my canoe in quiet streams.  
Don’t let it drift in muddy waters  
Or through this life of many dreams.

My people roamed the rolling prairie  
To hunt the mighty buffalo.  
Their time is past, as is their glory.  
They beckon me, I’ll gladly go.

Great Spirit, hear one of your people  
As I approach the distant shore.  
My feats I offer by the armfuls  
To live with thee forever more.

I walked this land as you yourself did;  
I did some deeds that brought me shame.  
All these my faults that I myself hid  
Without your help I can’t reclaim.

Great Spirit, guide me on the pathway.  
Hear this my earnest, heartfelt plea:  
Judge by a heart that loved thee always,  
Allow my soul to bide with thee.


End file.
